The balance
by randomfangirl01
Summary: (Avatar AU) There is a balance in this world that will arrise to keep the peace between our world and when this balance comes we will meet it and listen to what it has to say for it is the key to life and death. They will face a foe greater then ourselves and the only way they will win is if they accomplish this feat together.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own a thing.

* * *

Long ago in a land far away there was peace and harmony in the world. Until the fire nation attacked.

But you've already heard this story before and it is time for a new one.

There once lived two beings who could also keep the balance if the avatar wasn't born or wasn't doing there job right.

These two beings were said to only control a half of the elements each. It is said that this was a girl and boy chosen. The boy would have the elements of air and fire. While the girl would have the elements of water and earth. This legend was soon forgotten by many for there wasn't this balance for many years. Until, now.

* * *

"Mom, Papa. I'm going out with some friends." Chimed a girl with dark raven like hair in pigtails and bluebell eyes. She had on a blue colored dress with fur on the inside to keep out the cold. She had leggings on a long with a pair of snow shoes.

"Okay Marinette; Hi Alya and Nino!" Said a woman with raven hair like Marinette.

"Hi miss Cheng!" Said Alya.

"Come on Alya." Marinette said dragging Alya out of the tent to where Nino was waiting.

"Okay guys let's go. Follow me and be quiet I found this place a few days ago." Marinette said as they raced out of the village and over to the area where the penguins were usually at. They raced past them and into a cave where there was a beautiful lake in the middle of it with four fish swimming around in it. The two smallest of the fish was black with a green circle while the one it was swimming in a circle with was red with a black circle on top of it. The fish on the outer ring were white with a black circle and the other was black with a white circle. The outer ring of fish were frozen yet still alive and Marinette was sure of it.

As the fish in the center swam around Marinette sat down closed her eyes in concentration and focused on the water within the ice. She then managed to unfreeze the fish and they floated a bit before gently being placed in the water again were they started their circle again.

Alya and Nino stared in shock at her they had thought that she didn't have bending. They thought the last one who had bending in their village had been taken to the capital village to learn waterbending properly and be able to fight and defend themselves.

* * *

A boy sat looking at his reflection in the mirror he was the son of a wealthy noble family. He had discovered at a young age he could bend fire and already had a mastery over it.

What people didn't know though was that he was about to run away. He had enough of no love over the years. The last time he had truly experienced love was over two years ago when his mother was alive. Since then he had been shut up in there house with no company. He had his bag packed already and was moving to change into some more comfortable clothes for taking a ship to the Earth nation from there he was going to travel South because that was the last place people would expect for him to go. To say he was happy to go was an understatement he was excited but sad at the same time. He was excited to have freedom but sad to leave Nathalie and the gorilla at the cold and lonely place he had called home.

He would have to go on though. He had to remain strong. So he climbed out the window using his strength to descend into his courtyard like a rock climbing wall and then took off running towards the fence where he quickly scaled it and ran off in the direction of the harbor where he quickly paid for a ticket and boarded the boat that would be his way to freedom.

-Time Skip-

After a few hours of riding the boat he arrived in the Earth kingdom. From there he decided he would start his journey to the Southern Water tribe. Before he needed supplies to keep him alive. He went to a store and bought himself a backpack with a sleeping bag and then proceeded to a food area where he bought himself a bunch of spring rolls and a lot of water for his trip. He stuffed the items in his backpack and quickly headed over to a local vender where he could buy a map to take him to his destination.

With everything ready he headed off for his trip. He had decided to take a forest path for the quietness and because it was closer to rivers where he could get more food and water if needed. It was also secluded and not many people or bandits chose to travel down that path.

-Time Skip Again-

It had been a few hours since he had started walking and Adrien decided he would take a break at a small stream he was coming up on. He was very tired and sore from walking for nearly eight hours straight. It was nearing the dusk hours so he had decided he would set up camp there for the night.

He had laid out his sleeping bag on the ground and set up a fire using his bending to get set up and would keep burning through the night. He kept his bag beside himself in case he needed to run. He was prepared and with that thought in mind he got into his sleeping bag and fell asleep.

* * *

To say Marinette was worried that her friends would tell that she was a bender to the chief of the village was worrying her was an understatement. She was freaking out. If they told which they undoubtedly would she would be taken, more like forced, away from her friends and family for years until she could master her ability.

She didn't want that one bit so her options were either to run away or to try and reason with her friends who would probably not even listen to her. So she was choosing to run away. Her parents already knew what she could do and it was no surprise when she told them what had happened in the cave. They said they understood her choice and would support her. But, if she needed to come back they would always be there for her.

So with help from her parents she packed what she needed and set off at night when there wasn't as many people in the village. Nearing midnight she finally escaped the village and made her way towards the forest where her new adventure would begin and she would discover the effect of one act of kindness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Adrien woke up in the morning very hungry. Having finished all of his food walking the day prior he was hungry. Having studied the map as he walked yesterday he knew he was near a coastal village that would have a ferry to take him to the destination he desired. He finally made his way into the town and bought himself food he knew the ferry was closed today and decided he wanted to wait for a bit before going to camp out by the sea. He ate his food and finally ventured down to the sea to set up camp. There he noticed two tiny fish that were still alive and flopping in a net.

He raced over to help them using his firebending to burn the net away. He then raced into the water holding the fish in the water as he went and allowed them to be free. He rushed out of the frigid water with his now wet pants and started a fire near the cave to help him dry off.

There he sat waiting in his damp clothes for the morning to come and bring the start of his new life.

* * *

Marinette sat on the snow waiting for the morning ferry to arrive and take her from her home to start a new adventure. She was excited, but sad at the same time. She was sad to leave her only friends and family, but happy she could be free and train on her own terms to become a master of waterbending. She boarded the ferry and took out a book scroll where she began to write what was happening to her.

While writing Marinette hadn't noticed that the boat had already reached land until she heard a bell sound around her. She quickly got off the boat and went to the coast to gaze back at her homeland one more time before starting on this mastery journey of hers.

She had just reached the water and went in a bit to feel it when a boy around her age came out of a nearby cave. He looked up at her confused as to why she was in the water. She didn't speak so they stood there in silence waiting for one to make the first move.

They stood there like that until Marinette had decided she would speak. " Hello, I'm Marinette. I'm a waterbender or at least was a waterbender from the Southern water tribe. I am looking to master my bending by myself or with some help instead of being dragged away from my family." She said in a rather depressed tone.

He replied back with only a few words. "Uh… Hi I'm Adrien and I am a firebender looking to lay low and avoid being brought back home."

She then thought about this for a seconds before replying with " Okay. Well I guess you could join me if you wanted. I'm trying to do the same as you myself, I suppose."

He thought about it for a few seconds. Could going to another nation really be the thing he needed. No he would just get caught and brought right back to the lonely place he called home. If this girl was really doing what he was doing then he supposed it would be alright to travel with her.

" Yeah. I suppose it would make us less noticeable if we were to travel together. I'm fine with going anywhere as long as it isn't the fire nation." He answered.

"Okay then deal." She held out her hand for him to shake it. He shook it.

" Oh yeah I forgot to ask were do want to go first?" Adrien asked curiously.

"Well I was thinking someplace in the forest with a river preferably." She said casually.

" Okay then I can look and see if we could find a nice and secluded place in the forest. So… uh no one would find us training." Adrien answered. He was mentally punching himself for stuttering in front of her.

"Alright. That umm… might be nice so do you want to leave today or do you want to explore town a bit more?" Marinette asked.

"Well I guess we could go now so that way we could go today as to not get caught." Adrien said.

"Alright so which way should we go?" Marinette asked while getting out of the water.

"Okay just follow me and we will be there in no time." Adrien said while packing up his things. Once he was finished he stood with a map in hand and started to walk off the beach with Marinette following closely behind.

-Time Skip-

It was sunset when they reached the spot Adrien had stayed at yesterday. Immediately Adrien set up camp while Marinette gathered some sticks from the forest to start a fire. Once she got back she found the camp set up. She placed the wood down on the ground and made sure to get some sand in case Adrien couldn't put the fire out. As soon as she had finished placing the wood correctly she motioned to Adrien to light the fire. Adrien obliged and immediately lit the wood aflame with a fire punch.

As soon as all the camp was finished they sat by the river and looked over at the sunset while eating the rest of the food that they had found in a town as they had traveled the rest of the day. This was going to be perfect and nothing could ruin it for them other than a troop of fire nation soldiers. They heard the marching and immediately got up and gathered their things.

They were surrounded by fire benders. Having a river next to them was quite handy for Marinette. Adrien immediately got up and took a fighting stance. He was ready for this. Meanwhile, Marinette also stood up and made the water from the river fly around her and Adrien in a circle. She wasn't letting them get him without a fight. She then concentrated on the water and pushed it out around them. This was the distraction Adrien needed while he dealt with them with fire. He came around knocking them out but not injuring them. Marinette saw this she let him do this while she continued to distract the others. She turned to see Adrien fall down with a circle of soldiers around him. She was immediately infuriated and turned around and caused an earthquake. It went all around the area where the soldiers where except for the circle where Adrien and their stuff sat and where she stood. She was shocked but didn't say anything instead she focussed on this new ability and made the earth rise up to hold them and keep them in place while they could escape by using the river. She grabbed Adrien and there stuff and told them to hold on as she and him stepped into the river. She turned the water around them into ice she then rode on the river upstream to a cave like area where they would stay for the night.


End file.
